


Don't Go Out Without Your Knives

by archura



Series: Double the Fun Times [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood mentioned, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Hurt Neil Josten, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, but no incest, it's really not that bad i swear, just neil and his twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archura/pseuds/archura
Summary: au where Neil has two boyfriends, Andrew invites himself to Aaron and Neil's date night, and of course, things didn't go as it planned.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Aaron Minyard/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Double the Fun Times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882852
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Don't Go Out Without Your Knives

"Well, this turned out okay." Neil mumbled quietly. His eyes followed the boys that were arguing a few meters away from him. Aaron was mad. _No shit._ He thought, almost snorting. Aaron was always mad. He had a short temper, everyone knew that. But they were usually out of pettiness and not from serious stuff. It was hilarious to Neil, watching Aaron’s face getting red and hearing him curse. Unlike Andrew, Aaron was loud when he was angry. _All bark but no bite_. Matt once said, he was right. Aaron would never hurt someone physically, unless you threw the first fist, but he knew how to hurt someone with his words. Aaron’s poison tongue was something Neil didn’t enjoy to see. Hell, he even experienced himself. 

But this time, watching the two brothers bickering about something so stupid was not fun at all. Yeah, it was fun at first. Neil couldn’t deny that. But after a whole ass hour, it started to become annoying.

The reason why they were fighting was stupid to Neil. Apparently, they both agreed on Aaron taking Neil to Columbia for the weekend because Andrew had an appointment with Betsy but when Betsy had to cancel their appointment, Andrew wanted to join them. It was not a problem for Neil. He loved when both of his boyfriends were there, but Aaron still had some problems to share Neil’s time with Andrew.

Neil got it. He really did. Aaron wanting to have some alone time with Neil was completely normal. Even though Neil was dating both of them, Aaron and Andrew were twins and it was awkward for them to go to "dates" with Neil at the same time. Andrew didn’t mind it, he liked to have both of them on his side so he didn’t have to worry about the other when he was alone with the other. Aaron on the other hand, always got petty when Andrew joined them. Even after a year, it was still a problem with him. Neil wanted to scream. 

"Why don’t you hang out with Kevin instead?" Aaron said in annoyance. Neil didn’t have to look at Andrew to know he had an amused look on his eyes. 

"This is the funniest thing you said all day."

"He has a point." Neil chipped in with a grin on his face.

Aaron’s red face turned to him with anger but it quickly turned into a pout. Neil’s grin grew.

"How long this will last?" Neil asked. He reached out to the phone in his back pocket to check the time. 

5 pm. 

Neil sighed.

"I fucking hate you." Aaron said to Andrew.

"No you don’t." Neil answered. ‘’Come on, we lost enough time already."

With that, Andrew turned to unlock the Mesarati’s doors. Yes, they had been "fighting" on the park lot for over an hour now. Neil couldn’t believe how people would think Neil was the dramatic one. Compared to Aaron, especially Kevin, Neil was nowhere near being dramatic. 

While Andrew was sitting on the driver’s seat, Aaron sat in the back seats. He would usually sit on the front seat but right now he was too angry to sit next to Andrew. That is why, Neil sat in the back seat with Aaron. 

The second Neil sat next to him, Aaron’s body visibly relaxed. Neil grabbed Aaron’s hand and held it while giving him a quick kiss. Aaron loved affection, every kind of it, so Neil didn’t have to ask for permission every time he wanted to touch him. 

Neil was not a big fan of PDA, but he also craved affection like Aaron most of the time. He loved hugs, he would never go for a hug himself, but he loved receiving them. Kissing was something he loved to do in private, but hand holding was the perfect solution to his affection needs. Luckily, both Andrew and Aaron didn’t have any problems with holding hands.

When Aaron squeezed his hand, Neil couldn’t help but smile.

"Seatbelts." Andrew reminded while turning the car on. 

Aaron released his hand from Neil’s to buckle both of their seatbelts. 

"Are we going to the Eden’s tonight?" Neil asked right after grabbing Aaron’s hand again. 

"Don’t care. Aaron?"

"Do you want to?" Aaron asked quietly to his ear. 

"Why not?" Neil answered. "I might even drink tonight."

"If you think i will allow you to get drunk like last time, you will be disappointed Josten." Aaron warned. 

"What about last time?" Andrew asked. His voice alarmed, almost angry.

"Shit." Neil heard Aaron whisper. 

"Last month when we were in Columbia house, i got really drunk and puked all over the kitchen." Neil explained. It wasn’t even the half of the truth of what happened but Neil didn’t have a death wish. He would never tell Andrew that he panicked when he was drunk as fuck and ran away from the house in horror because he thought he was kidnapped. It took Aaron 2 fucking hours to find Neil. When Aaron found Neil in a dark alley next to a trash bin, Neil was half way sober and Aaron was a crying mess. It took Neil another 2 hours and 4 cups of chamomile tea to calm Aaron down. 

Aaron squeezed his hand again as a silent " _thank you"_.

Andrew sent him a look from the rear-view mirror. He clearly didn’t believe him but he wasn’t going to intervene.

They didn’t talk for the rest of the road. Neil managed to take a super short nap on Aaron’s shoulder and when he opened his eyes, they were already in the parking spot of Sweetie’s. 

Neil waited for Aaron to unbuckle his seatbelt before moving his head from his shoulder.

Once inside, Neil sat next to Andrew to make it up for not sitting on the passenger seat.

"Want to share french fries?" Aaron asked without moving his eyes from the menu. 

"Sure." Neil said. He knew Andrew was not going to order any food since he already ate something because he was supposed to see Betsy an hour ago. Still, Neil decided to order Andrew’s favorite chicken strips so Andrew could steal some of them. Neil was not that hungry anyway. 

After they ordered, Neil’s eyes found Aaron. 

"Still petty?" 

"Shut up." Aaron muttered. Even though his voice sounded annoyed, he had a small smile on his face. He looked at Andrew "You know i have no time to blink on the weekdays. I can’t even see Neil except for the practices. You on the other hand, have all the fucking time in the world to spend with him. Yet you still had to barge into my time with Neil too."

"Sucks to be you i guess." 

"Fuck you!" Aaron yelled, his face starting to turn red again. 

Neil wondered if he could sneak out from the table without being noticed.

"If i give you the keys for the next weekend, are you going to stop being a bitch?" Andrew asked, sounding bored to death.

"Next two weeks." Aaron raised an eyebrow. 

"Deal."

Hours later, they were in their regular spot at Eden’s. Aaron was tipsy, dancing a few meters away from where Andrew and Neil were sitting. Neil was drunk, not as drunk as he would panic again but drunk enough to not make any sense when he talked. 

Andrew had one or two drinks, but Neil knew he was sober. 

"Stop drinking." Andrew said. He pointed at the half empty glass when he saw Neil was leaning to grab it.

"I’m not going to carry you back."

"Aawon would," Neil slurred. Sounding as drunk as he looks. "He carries me all the time you know?"

Andrew hummed.

"When you two first met, was Aaron also beefy like you?" Neil asked, his head tilting towards his right shoulder. "He started working out after he met with you isn’t he?" Neil grinned. _Tiny Aaron. Haha._

"He was more muscular than you are now." Andrew pointed out.

"Stil!" Neil whined. "Aaron is so tiny. It’s cuteeee." He mumbled. 

"What about me?" Andrew asked. He had a clear amusement in his eyes. 

"You are big tiny! You know? You are sooo big Drew," Neil smiled, slowly closing his eyes as he suddenly felt sleepy. 

"Can we go?" Neil asked when he realized he could fall asleep in here if he stayed any longer. "I’m sleepy."

When Andrew didn’t answer, Neil didn’t bother to open his eyes to get an answer. It was okay if Andrew didn’t want to leave yet. He slept in worse places than a club sofa. He could sleep in here too. 

When he felt a hand on his right shoulder, he opened one of his eyes to make sure it was one of his twins. 

"Aaron?" Neil asked even though he knew it was him. 

Aaron nodded before moving his hand from his shoulder. "Do you want me to carry you?"

"I can walk." Neil grabbed the arm Aaron offered to get up. Once he was standing, he continued to hold it instead of letting go. The world span around him. 

"Holy shit," Neil mumbled. 

Aaron’s hand moved to his waist. 

"Okay?" Aaron asked quietly.

"Yeah."

Andrew, Neil didn’t even realize he was gone, came back with a bottle of water in his hand. He opened the cap before giving it to Neil. 

"Ready?" He asked Aaron.

"Can you drive?"

"Don’t ask stupid questions."

When they arrived at the house, Neil was considerably sober. He only felt a little nauseous but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. He was on the back seat, lying comfortably on Aaron’s lap and he almost wanted to ask to sleep in there. Walking to his bed felt like too much effort. 

"Come on big baby," Aaron called. His hand caressing Neil’s scarred cheek. 

"Help me get up." With that, Aaron’s hand left his cheek and Neil heard the door open. 

Chilly air filled the car.

A few moments later, Neil was carried out from the car. Seconds later, he was on his feet. 

"Thanks." He muttered. 

"Quiet." Andrew whispered, suddenly appearing on Neil’s left. 

When Andrew put his arm in front of him like a barrier, Neil knew something was wrong.

_Danger. Danger. Danger._

Neil’s body instinctively covered Aaron’s. 

"What-" Aaron tried to ask but stopped when Neil squeezed his arm. 

Neil’s eyes scanned the area, trying to find what Andrew saw to make him reach to his armbands. It didn’t take long for Neil to see the figure waiting on their doorstep. Neil cursed loudly for not bringing his knife with him today. 

"Andrew," he called. "Give me one of them."

"No." Andrew’s answer was sharp and quick. Neil could feel his tension.

The figure waiting in the shadows started to talk towards them. 

"You know I’m better with knives than you." Neil snarled between his clenched jaw. 

"And you are drunk."

"Guys," Aaron tried.

"Shut up." Neil warned. His eyes left from the danger for a split second to make sure Aaron was still behind him.

Neil would bet 100 bucks on this man -Neil could see from his figure that he was a big, tall man- was one of his father’s men. Maybe Moriyama’s? But Neil knew he was there for him. 

Andrew handed him a switchblade. 

"Nathaniel!" The man called with a fake enthusiasm. Taking a few more quick steps towards them to give them a good look. He opened both of his arms like he was going for a hug. "Remember me?"

Neil didn’t have to look at him long to remember who he was. 

Bernard.

Nathan’s closest friend. 

Neil last saw him before he ran away with his mother. 

He hated himself for forgetting about his existence. 

"Bernard." Neil said with the same fake enthusiasm. His eyes quickly scanned the man to calculate how many weapons he carried. His hands were empty, he was wearing a short sleeved tshirt and his front pockets had no visible bumps on them but Neil couldn’t be sure that he had nothing on his back pockets.

"Came here to take revenge for your _dead_ friend?" Neil gave him a perfect copy of Nathan’s smile. "Took you long enough."

He heard Aaron gasp behind him. 

"Neil," Andrew warned.

"Revenge?" Bernard shook his head. "No. I’m not here to kill you Nathaniel. Killing you won’t bring Nathan back." He took another step.

Neil saw how Andrew was changing the way he was holding his knife. He was going to _throw it_.

Andrew just recently started working on throwing knives and he was not good at all. Sure, he could still technically ‘’throw’’ them, but it never landed the place he aimed. But right now, It didn’t matter where his knife was going to land. As long as it stabbed Bernard, it would be enough. 

"So, you missed me?"

Bernard laughed. 

"I’m here to hurt you Nathaniel." His hand reached to his back pocket, taking out a gun. 

Neil cursed. He fucking knew it. A fucking gun. He was stupid to even think of he wouldn’t have a gun. Nathan liked knives. But Bernard loved guns.

Bernard aimed the gun at Andrew. 

"I realized if you killed your little friends over here, it would hurt you a lot. Am i right, _Neil_?"

Neil gasped in panic. Andrew was going to die. He couldn’t let him die. 

Andrew threw the knife. Bernard fired the gun at the same time. 

Without even thinking, Neil covered Andrew’s body with himself.

A second later, a loud groan came from Bernard. The other second, Neil was on the ground. 

"FUCK," He heard Andrew yell, with the loudest tone he ever heard Andrew spoke. "Aaron, hold him."

Shaking hands grabbed him, lying him to the ground gently. Then he felt Aaron pressing his hands to his chest. A sharp pain traveled through his body.

"What?" Neil asked in confusion, his vision got significantly blurry.

"You got shot idiot." Aaron said. Even though his tone was harsh, Neil could feel that Aaron was shaking to his core. 

Aaron put more pressure to his chest. Neil left a pained groan.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Aaron muttered. "Uhm, fuck! Try to stay awake okay? Neil? Can you hear me?"

Neil shook his head. "Andrew?"

"He is taking care of the guy." Aaron said. "ANDREW! FUCKING CALL THE 911!" He yelled.

Neil tried to take a deep breath, but the pain almost made him faint. 

"Neil," Andrew called. He was kneeling beside him. Neil’s vision was still blurry but he could see the pure rage radiating from him. Andrew’s eyes quickly flickered around Neil’s body to see the damage.

"Fucking idiot." Andrew finally said. "You can’t stop being a martyr can you?"

Neil snorted. Then winced in pain.

"Stop." Andrew said. One of them grabbed Neil’s hand. Neil thought Andrew was talking to him until he continued talking. "Stop fucking crying, Aaron."

_Aaron was crying?_ Hah, Neil almost felt bad for not being able to see that. The pressure on his chest increased.

"You are a shitty doctor." 

"I’m a fucking pre-med Andrew!"

"Hey," Neil forced himself to talk. If he didn’t intervene, they would actually start fighting. "I’m literally dying here. Fight later." 

Breathing was getting harder. Neil felt blood on his mouth.

"You are not dying." Andrew’s hand reached for Neil’s curls. His fingers curled and Neil felt a soft tug on his head. "But i can’t promise to not kill you later myself."

Neil closed his eyes as he hummed. 

"He’s losing a lot of blood. Andrew, i don’t know how to help." Aaron cried out. "Where the fuck is the ambulance?"

"Neil, still with us?" Andrew’s hands cupped Neil’s face. "Neil?"

Everything went black.

Neil expected to wake up in pain, but all he felt was the uncomfortable way that he was lying on the bed. He opened his eyes slowly, giving himself time to get used to the bright hospital lights. His body mostly felt numb but he could still feel the familiar feeling of his hands being held. 

He squeezed off his hands to let them know he was awake. 

When he finally opened his eyes, both of his twins were looking at him. For a second, both of them looked the same to Neil. They both had dark circles under their eyes and they both looked like they were 2 seconds away from falling asleep. But quickly, one of the twin’s blank faces turned into a relieved look and Neil smiled at the familiarity. 

"Hey," Neil tried to say but he quickly realized he had a breathing mask on his face. He frowned and he removed his right hand from Andrew’s. 

"Don’t." Andrew said. "Woke up 2 seconds ago but already want to start talking bullshit." He sent him a cold stare.

Neil frowned more. 

"Fuck you, Josten." Aaron finally said. His voice sounded angry and sad at the same time. "I thought you were going to die. I thought you were going to die on me."

Neil squeezed his hand.

"You were gone for 2 days." Aaron explained. "They managed to remove the bullet and fixed the wound with minimal damage. I don’t know for how long but you might need the oxygen tube a little bit more."

Neil knew he was out from the games for at least a month so he didn’t even try to ask about it. He wanted to know what happened to Bernard. 

His eyes turned to Andrew.

"He is not dead." Andrew explained. He sounded almost disappointed. "But one of your pigs said he will be locked up for the rest of his life."

Neil sighed in relief.

"Neil," Andrew said. "Don’t make me buy you a bulletproof vest."

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/archurabasty)


End file.
